


revisiting old pain

by candle_cat



Category: H.E.A.R.T. - Fandom
Genre: Introspection, Non-Graphic Violence, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candle_cat/pseuds/candle_cat
Summary: Sorrel reminisces.





	revisiting old pain

They were designed to heal perfectly. Scrapes sealed right up, bruises dissipated almost before they could form, and they never had a concussion for longer than a minute. 

Sorrel lingered in front of the mirror, tracing the puckered scar on the front of their shoulder, their thoughts on its twin on the back. Even their healing couldn’t erase the reminders of the time they’d been hole-punched like a sheet of paper. 

Nor could their healing smooth away _memories_. 

Oberon had taken the majority of their memories from Above Hill; the thrill of the hunt was dulled, the brilliant colors turned sepia, the feel of the shovel in their hands distant and muffled. No so with Under Hill. Their memories of Under Hill persisted in full technicolor, sensation, emotion. Their first breath of air, the feel of cool stone underfoot, the _shhh_ of fine silk on skin. The iron taste of fear and blood. The moments before the memory device activated. The way their tree ached for winter and rest in the eternal summer of Oberon’s corner of Under Hill. 

The memories stayed. On dark days they wondered if that was a blessing or a curse. 

Sorrel pulled up the shoulder of their jacket and plucked their scarf from the corner of the mirror, tucking it all carefully into place. Then, lastly, they lifted their goggles to their face, waited out the lurching terror of having their eyes covered, let themself realize they could see through the lenses. Oberon could take much from them, he had in the past and would in the future, but they would not let him have this. 

One day the old hurts might cease to ache so badly. Sorrel doubted it would be before Oberon’s death, but hope springs eternal, and whatever else was lost to them, hope remained. 

**Author's Note:**

> we're a small fandom but fighting!!! I will write _all the fic_ if i must!!   
>  (discord server pending)


End file.
